The Birth of a Warrior
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: This fic picks up where The Death of a Warrior left off, and ends with the deployment of OM.


A.N. Hey, guys!! I'm back!! Kool beans. I got like… one review on the other part of this fanfic, The Death of a Warrior, (thanks MadHatter!!!) so I decided to go ahead and post this one!! Once again, this is an AU fanfic. It doesn't follow the GW story line!  
  
As always… R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don own nothin'!!  
  
The Birth of a Warrior  
  
Meiran! Come back!! The young Chinese scholar awoke from his dream panting, and covered in a cold sweat. He raked his fingers through his long black hair. His dead wife had haunted his dreams for the past week. She always told him to protect the colonies. "Nataku shall help you!" That was how her cryptic messages had ended. ::Nataku shall help you? Help me how?:: he wondered.  
  
It had been more than a week since the Specials had attacked the L5 colony cluster. ::She died for what she believed in. She died for the colony. Is that also my destiny?:: He looked over at the clock. The fluorescent numbers flashed 4:07 AM. Wufei knew that he would never be able to get back to sleep. His gaze wondered over to the desk pushed up against the wall to create more space in the cramped room. The desk was piled high with books. "Am I to follow my ancestors, and my wife? Am I to defend the colonies? Am I to die for them?" he wondered aloud. "Nataku shall help you… what in the hell does that mean?"  
  
There was a nock at the door. Wufei glanced at the clock again. 4:25 AM. ::Who could be here this early?:: There was another nock, this time more insistent. Wufei got off of his futon, and walked over to the door. The cold floor freezing his bare feet. He opened the door, and saw his father standing there before him. "Father! What brings you here at the early hour?" Wufei asked, bowing slightly. His father narrowed his eyes, expecting more respect from his son.  
  
"We need to talk! May I come in?" Wufei's father's voice was devoid of any emotion. Wufei stepped aside, and his father entered the small house. His father turned to face him. "Tell me of your dreams," he said bluntly.  
  
"Anou… how did you…" Wufei didn't like the idea of his father knowing about his dreams.  
  
"Damnit, shut up!! Wufei, don't play fucking games with me!! I am no mood to fuck around!! Just tell me!!!" his father shouted.  
  
"Yes… sir," Wufei looked down at the ground. "Meiran is there. She… she tells me to protect the colonies. 'Nataku shall help you' she says. That's all, Father."  
  
"Hmmm… just as I thought," he mused to himself, rubbing the stubble of his chin. "Wufei, get dressed, and pack what you need. We're leaving!"  
  
"Wha…? Where are we going?" Wufei asked, dumfounded.  
  
"You have been selected for a top secret mission. You are to be the ace pilot for a highly advanced MS called Shenlong. Get ready, now!"  
  
Wufei was stunned. "Bu… Father! My studies!! I can't just abandon them!!" Wufei looked over at his desk, and all his beloved books.  
  
"Forget your damn studies!!" his father shouted. "Get ready, NOW!!!" Wufei hurriedly changed into his white moa suit and blue tank top, and quickly stuffed what little he owned in a bag. He decided to leave all his books behind.  
  
While he was getting ready, he thought back to the day Meiran died. 'In the name of Nataku, your death shall be avenged!' Those had been his last words to his dead wife. Shortly there after, her body had been taken away. ::Is this how she will be avenged?:: Wufei wondered as he followed his father out the door.  
  
"Master O, I present my son, Chang Wufei. Your requested I bring his here to be trained for Operation Meteor," Wufei's father said, roughly pushing Wufei towards Master O. The master sat behind a desk in a plain office. The walls were bare except for a large Chinese flag hanging on the wall behind the desk. The desk was littered with stacks of papers. The master looked up from the papers, and smiled at Wufei.  
  
"Sir," Wufei said, bowing at the waist.  
  
"Can you pilot a MS?" Master O asked.  
  
"My deceased wife thought he the basics before her death…"  
  
"Just answer the master's question, boy!!" his father shouted, backhanding Wufei across the mouth. Wufei fell to the floor, wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"That will be enough, Chang Ling!!" Master O shouted. Ling stepped away from h is cringing son. "Now, young Wufei," Master O said in a softer voice. "Continue."  
  
"I can maneuver a land MS, and I have some experience with an air MS, but I have no combat capabilities, and my skills are limited," Wufei explained, slightly ashamed. Ling scoffed at his son.  
  
"Chang Ling, you have delivered your son as promised. You may leave, now," Master O said.  
  
"Master," Ling said, bowing. He didn't even look back at his son as he strode form the room, the sound of his boot heels hitting the hard floor dying away. That would be the last time Wufei ever saw his father.  
  
"Now, young Wufei, lets go have a look at your new MS, shall we?" Master O put his arm over Wufei's shoulders, and led him into the hanger.  
  
Wufei felt dwarfed in comparison to the gigantic MS. The felt like an insignificant and starring up at the enormous MS.  
  
"This is Shenlong. You will be piloting her. Your training shall start tomorrow morning. Wufei?! Are you listing?" Master O demanded.  
  
"Nataku!" Wufei breathed.  
  
"Wh… Nataku? What do you mean?" Master O was puzzled.  
  
"This MS, its Nataku!" Wufei said, looking at the master, who was still confused by the young mans words.  
  
"Wufei, what does that mean?"  
  
"She told me that Nataku shall help me protect the colonies," Wufei explained, looking up at Shenlong, awe struck.  
  
"Nataku shall… she who?" Master O was still dumbfounded.  
  
"The last couple of nights, I have been having this dream. Meiran, my dead wife, has told me to protect the colonies. 'Nataku shall help you' she said. Shenlong was the Nataku she ment!" Wufei was beginning to get excited. "Master O, Shenlong is Nataku!! Meiran was right! She knew!!"  
  
"Young Wufei! Calm down!" Master O commanded.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Now, if you wish to call Shenlong Nataku, go ahead. That's you business, and I have no reason to stop you. You need to rest. I hill have Chan Shin escort you to your quarters. Your training will start tomorrow… or, I guess today. Sleep well, young Wufei," and with that, Master O left the hanger.  
  
"This way, please," a handsome young man instructed. Wufei turned to him with slightly glazed over eyes. "I am Chan Shin. Please follow me." Wufei obeyed as if in a dream.  
  
::How could she have known?:: he wondered to himself.  
  
"This is your room, make yourself at home," Chan Shin said, and walked away. Wufei sat his bag in a chair next to the round table, and sat down on the small bed.  
  
"Meiran, how did you know? How could you have known? Nataku and I will protect the colonies, for you! I promise!" Wufei said with hard resolve as he clenched his fist. He turned off the light, and went to sleep. But, Meiran once again haunted his dreams.  
  
"You must find them," her voice echoed in the inky darkness.  
  
"Find who?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Them," she said, pointing to four young men.  
  
One had brown hair, and was wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts. His eyes were a shade of blue so cols, you shivered when you looked into them. The next young man wore a black Catholic priest's outfit. He had long hair that was worn in a braid that hung down to his waist. The next had bangs that seemed to defy gravity. They covered one of his startling green eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, and tight pants. He was tall, and lanky. The last young man seemed to be several years younger than the rest. He had platinum blonde hair and large vivid blue eyes that still held a childlike innocence. He wore a pink shirt, purple vest, and khaki pants.  
  
"Find them. You must all fight as one, for the sake of the colonies," Meiran said, and she and the young men slowly vanished. "Find them," her voice echoed.  
  
Chan Shin awakened Wufei later that morning. "It's time to go," he told Wufei. Since Wufei hadn't bothered to change out of his moa suit before he went to bed, he simply followed Shin out of the room. "Wufei…" Shi said, uncomfortably. "I heard about what happened to Meiran… I'm sorry." Wufei was startled by the young man's words.  
  
"You knew her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I was in her squadron when the Specials attacked our colony. I am sorry that you lost her. She was a great fighter, and a wonderful woman. I am sorry," Chan Shin said, looking at the floor. Wufei was about to comfort the young man, but they had arrived at the simulator room. "I'll check on you later," Chan Shin stated as he left the room, leaving a stunned Wufei in the hands of a technician.  
  
The technician told Wufei that this was a battle simulator. His skills would be tested using this machine. This was the first step of his training. Wufei stepped into the simulator. The inside of the simulator looked just like a MS cockpit. The technician began the tests.  
  
Several months later, Chang Wufei had become a cold, hark soldier. He was a strong, independent fighter. He no longer resembled the scholar he once had been. His muscles here hard as iron, and his will to fight was as hard as steel. He now wore his hair pulled back in a queue.  
  
His strong killing nature, but separation form people, and their emotions ernt him the alias The Solitary Dragon. With each day, his battle skills improved even more. He no longer required a battle simulator. He had passed that point within a week. He and Nataku could destroy anything in their oath. They were a deadly pair.  
  
Wufei's days were filled with extensive training, but his nights where still haunted by Meiran and the four young men he must find.  
  
By now, each of their faces where burned into his memory. He didn't know who they were, only that he must find them.  
  
In addition to his regular training, Wufei was also taking several martial arts classes. As a young boy, he had taken some classes, but he had abandoned all his marital arts training when he became a scholar. His favorite class, however, had always been kung fu. The level of difficulty and mental calmness needed to perform the advanced movements had always fascinated him. How, at the age of 14, he was heavily engrossed in all forms of marital arts, but concentrated most all of his efforts in kung fu.  
  
His father had thought young Wufei to be weak in both body and mind. That is why Wufei was never properly trained as a warrior. He wished his father could see him now. "Father, I am no longer the weakling I was…" he would say to himself.  
  
Ever since the death of Meiran, Wufei had spent a lot of time thinking about the justice of war. War its self, he had concluded, was just, but only the strong should fight. The battlefield was no place for the weak. Only the strong survive. He swore that he would make sure that the weak did not fight. Wufei fought with honor. He had been trained to be a killer. The battlefield was no place for emotions. Emotions only cost lives.  
  
Finally, after more than a year of training, the day had come. The day that Operation Meteor was to deploy. Wufei sat nervously in his Gundam's cockpit. He had never left the colony, much less been to Earth. The whole experience was freighting to young Wufei, but he would never let anyone know he was afraid. The technicians were doing a final safety check of Gundam Shenlong. Every think was in check. The hanger gates opened, and Wufei got his first, good look at the Earth. ::It's beautiful:: he thought to himself. ::It's hard to believe that hidden in all that beauty, there is evil. OZ will not pollute this beautiful planet with its evil taint! I will not let them! Both Earth and space will soon be rid of OZ's foul presence!!::  
  
With that, Wufei and Nataku fell towards Earth. Operation Meteor had begun.  
  
A.N. So, what did you think? I was thinking about doing a AU fanfic for each of the other Gundam pilots, what do you, my loving public (yeah right!! -_~) think?  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
